


Hard Lemonade-jizz

by TaintedBlossomOfWar, Vic_Torianlove08



Series: Jizz-ction. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boners, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Kylo Ren, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Torianlove08/pseuds/Vic_Torianlove08
Summary: After a rough night battling the Galra, Keith and Lance are at their wits end with high strung emotions. War is heavily weighing down on their backs and the pressure of the universe is causing them to crumble beneath its weight.There isn't much time for feelings or bonds, but what they do manage has them yearning for more. A fire within them, a burning sensation fueled with unadulterated rage and passion for something beyond what they imagine.It's how they find themselves yelling, screaming, and at each others throats when the other had a little bit too close of a call with a Galran cruiser. Of course, Shiro the ever responsible adult, had finally had enough and decided to take some action into his own hands. Of course, action was just Keith and Lance-Which lead them into the closet.





	Hard Lemonade-jizz

Keith opens his mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

..

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

 

_hnngh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Umph._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

 

 

 

_._

 

_.._

_.._

_Haa._

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

 

_._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_._

_._

 

_._

_._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oof._

 

 

_._

_._

 

_._

_._

 

 

 

 

 

_..._

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

_Plunges._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

 

 

 

 

.....

 

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

 

.

 

.

.

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

.

...

..

 

.

 

..

....

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

.

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

_ahh._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_._

 

_._

_._

_.._

 

_Ack!_

_._

_._

_._

 

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

 

 

_Hiccup._

 

 

 

 

_...._

_.._

_._

 

_Gays gasp._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_._

 

Lance jizzes down Keith's _throat_.


End file.
